Hell has Returned
by Sagamaker102
Summary: Post Cell Pre Buu Gohan and the others face an old foe, and as they attempt to stop him at all costs, the price is great. MANY CHARACTER DEATHS Sequel to The Showdown in the Heavens. Please Review.
1. Many meetings in Other World

Hell has Returned Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well I'm back with what I believe is the best of the three. (Prequel completed, to be posted as soon as this is complete.) As you know this is my second story, and yes this is the sequel to my first story, The Showdown in the Heavens, if you are reading this one first you may be a little lost but I will try to recap the first story for those whom do not wish to read the first. This is the most action filled and tragic/dramatic of the three. And for those whom love main characters be warned, MANY WILL DIE!  
  
R: For language, graphic descriptions and violence. Some chapters may be down graded to PG-13. So without any further interruption I give you a new chapter of Hell has Returned.  
  
*Thank you for the reviews of the last story and hopefully this one, and please don't be lazy and not review, they really mean a lot. Thank you.  
  
Mini-Prologue  
  
It has been a year since Cell has been killed. Now Earth lives in Peace and all is well. But an old enemy is waking. Deep in the ruins of the moon colonies a deeping hole is swarming with activity. Gurjal has awakened.  
  
Now using his technique of draining, he has sucked the living energy from the moon itself. Now with nothing in his way, Earth is at his feet, and he seeks revenge and those whom drove him to his knees, and in a hole. Now with a power level like no other, he has arrived on Earth! Some will suffer and many will parish, just a matter of time.  
  
Chapter One: Many Meetings in the Other World  
  
(On Earth)  
  
All well as a year has passed since Cell. The gang seems to be recovered from the scars of battle. Yet they have not seen each other since their last meeting at Capsule Corp. So none may truly know of what lies ahead of their path.  
  
(At Other World)  
  
Since the great Cell battles, Goku has been having quite an adventure in the Other World. Now Goku just competed in an other world tournament. Now he has made numerous friends, and continues to discover the immensity of the land. Little does Goku know that old tidings now approach him. An old friend of the far past.  
  
"Good work Goku, I'll be sure to keep that promise of those lessons." Goku was disappointed a bit after the disqualification.  
  
"I sure am excited Grand Kai. Hey King Kai, what is there to eat I'm so hungry." Just as he spoke a very familiar voice jumped in.  
  
"Ah Goku the same as usual, happy and lighthearted." Goku turned quickly as he began to familiarize the voice and found it to be Shadow. Goku could not believe that the honorable teacher was there but he still greeted him with great respect.  
  
"Shadow! Oh might god!" Then soon then gave a strong hug then Goku rushed and gave a little bow.  
  
"Now Goku you know what I say about bowing."  
  
"Yes, but it is for the respect I have for you." And soon they began to catch up with all the time lost.  
  
"Goku it is good to see you at last. But it seems you had to pay quite a toll for your actions." Shadow looked up at Goku's halo and back at Goku.  
  
"Yeah it's what had to be done to save the others."  
  
"How have they been?"  
  
"The last time I really checked in very well. So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Well I am now teaching the newcomers, but I guess I've already trained you." Goku was finally having a real conversation with Shadow, nothing about the end or doom, and that never really entered Goku's mind. But all is never what it seems.  
  
"I really am glad we can talk on lighter notes Shadow." Shadow's grin soon turned to a frown as he took a sigh and prepared to tell Goku all.  
  
"I wish there would be a time where we can just talk of our leisure time." Soon Goku's smile too turned to a frown.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am afraid I have bad tidings and news of the past. Do you recall the moon?" Goku then began to shake his head and soon hit the side of the building he was near.  
  
"No please, don't tell me what I think you're going to say, don't."  
  
"Goku I must inform you of what matters." Goku was still shaking his head and clinching his fists.  
  
"You know what I'm going to say Goku, Gujal is alive, and now nothing is standing between him and earth." Yes there is someone is my son, Gohan.  
  
"I do know this, your son recently did acquire quite a bit of energy, but Gurjal has been acquiring his new energy well over four years." Goku then quickly turned to Shadow with his eyes wide and mouth open.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Gurjal was never fully put to rest, he has been awake ever since the first battle. He has never even been unconscious, he has been draining power." Goku now approached Shadow.  
  
"What could he be draining, there's nothing living up there."  
  
"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong. You stuck him in a hole deep in the moon, the moon Goku that is what he has been draining power from, and now he is more powerful than you can ever imagine, he can end life, as we know it! We must trust and hope by this time someone has sensed his power level. He hope they prepare, we must pray Goku for the survival of all. The stakes are higher now, our fears of his advantage has come true, now nothing lies between his rage and earth. I am afraid that not even Gohan can stop them."  
  
"But what can I do, how can I warn them." Goku started to go frantic and soon King Kai joined them.  
  
"So Shadow, I suppose you have told Goku the news?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"King Kai there must be some way I can help some way to warn." Goku then moved to King Kai and began to shake him.  
  
"Hey stop that panicking. You can use your day on earth." Goku turned to King Kai.  
  
"What? I have a day on Earth?"  
  
"Well, yeah after what all you did for the earth you are rewarded one day."  
  
"Great I'll use it!" Shadow soon interrupted.  
  
"I think not Goku, if you were to help you would need more than a day." King Kai and Goku turned to Shadow.  
  
"Take my honor, my privilege."  
  
"What is that Shadow? How is that so different from my day?" King Kai tiptoed to Shadow wanting an answer.  
  
"The other world has given me another privilege, I can return until my task is complete."  
  
"Task, what types of tasks?" Goku began to be interested and wanted to know so much more.  
  
"What ever is needed, the task is what you desire. And you can use it for this occasion." Goku began to somewhat celebrate.  
  
"So I'll stay until Gurjal is dead?"  
  
"No Goku. (Goku's celebrating halted for the moment) You can stay as long as you are not in total mortal danger. If we believe you might die, again you will be pulled back into this world."  
  
"Well that's a downer."  
  
"But that only occurs in the most dyer situations." Goku then resumed his celebration.  
  
(Back on Earth)  
  
As the news of Gurjal's return has just been alerted in the other world, still not a hint of it has leaked on Earth. Still they enjoy what is likely to be the best of times. Krillin and Gohan go fishing daily now, ever since Cell.  
  
"Oh man what a peaceful day I just can't believe it's been a whole year since Cell."  
  
"Yeah Gohan, it sure has gone by pretty fast." They continue to fish not aware that just a few hundred miles away doom is taking its first steps on earth's soil.  
  
His first steps were the foots steps of death, with each thing he touched it was as if it died. What would happen now was of no guess.  
  
"So this is earth, so big and peaceful. What a shame it would be to disturb such a lovely scene. But I have been shamed and now I plan to take my revenge at the fullest, I will kill not only the saiyans but also all those he held dear and more. This time I will strike down and fast on the world of that saiyan. May all of you have lived your lives to the fullest for these days will be your last." He then began to suppress his power level and walked unto the setting sun to fulfill his final vow. To kill all that stands in his way of total revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this opening, and please review  
  
Next Chapter: Disturbance of Peace 


	2. Disturbance of Peace

Hell has Returned Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well I'm back with what I believe is the best of the three. (Prequel completed, to be posted as soon as this is complete.) As you know this is my second story, and yes this is the sequel to my first story, The Showdown in the Heavens, if you are reading this one first you may be a little lost but I will try to recap the first story for those whom do not wish to read the first. This is the most action filled and tragic/dramatic of the three. And for those whom love main characters be warned, MANY WILL DIE!  
  
R: For language, graphic descriptions and violence. Some chapters may be down graded to PG-13. So without any further interruption I give you a new chapter of Hell has Returned.  
  
*Thank you for the reviews of the last story and hopefully this one, and please don't be lazy and not review, they really mean a lot. Thank you.  
  
Chapter Two: Disturbance of Peace  
  
The day of joy continued for the gang on Earth. All was well as Gohan and Krillin return from their enjoyable fishing trip.  
  
"Hey mom how's it going, has anyone called for us?" Chi-Chi came out of her bedroom and took a sigh of despair.  
  
"Oh great, fish, again, I am leaping with joy." Chi-Chi and Gohan have had nothing but fish for the past month and Chi-Chi was about to barf if she had to see another fish.  
  
"Did anyone from the gang call us mom?"  
  
"No Gohan, like all days there are no calls for us, no one even recalls of our existence!" Chi-Chi stomped her way to the stove and tuned it on.  
  
"Face it Gohan, besides Krillin here, no one has contacted us since the Cell Games." Gohan put the fish down on the table and then walked to the door.  
  
"No mom, I'm sure somebody will call or contact us, right Krillin?" Gohan turned to his friend who began to eat the spoils of the previous night's dinner.  
  
"Krillin!"  
  
"Yeah Chi-Chi I bet you a million dollars someone will." Krillin then resumed his eating of the food.  
  
(In Other World)  
  
Goku now begins to prepare for his departing from Other World. There to say so long is Shadow, King Kai, and Pikkon.  
  
"Farewell Goku, may you show your skills to that foe down there as you showed me." Pikkon and Goku then gave a handshake and then turned to King Kai.  
  
"Well Goku, you have done it before, please go warn them."  
  
"Hey shouldn't I call them first or tell them I'm coming?" Goku asked King Kai who put it into consideration.  
  
"That would make sense King Kai." With Goku and Shadow saying the same thing, King Kai then offered the call to Goku.  
  
"Thanks King Kai I appreciate it." King Kai then began to telecommunicate with Gohan and soon had a location on him.  
  
"He's all yours Goku, talk away." Goku then cleared his throat and soon began to speak to his son.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan can you hear me?" Gohan then dropped his fork and leapt out of his seat.  
  
"Dad, Dad is that you?" Krillin and Chi-Chi raised eyebrows, as they could not hear a thing.  
  
"Oh I think Gohan has finally snapped Chi-Chi. Maybe we shouldn't have given him saki."  
  
"Oh Gohan I know you think you can hear him but."  
  
"No it's Dad, I know it what is it Dad?"  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling okay Gohan?" Chi-Chi felt his forehead.  
  
"Wait, Chi-Chi maybe he can hear Goku, Goku is that you?" Krillin screamed out to the ceiling.  
  
"Hey King Kai can you channel Krillin too?"  
  
"Sure Goku just one second. There he should hear you now."  
  
"Hey Gohan, Krillin, it's good to hear your voices again."  
  
"Same here Goku."  
  
"Yeah Dad." Chi-Chi was now the only one raising an eyebrow now.  
  
"I have some, good and some bad news." Krillin and Gohan seized celebration at the word of bad.  
  
"Bad news? What bad news?" Both then got ready for whatever ill news awaited to be told.  
  
"Gurjal is alive." Then all was silent, and then a breaking of silence came out.  
  
"That's all? What are you so worried about? Gohan is a million times stronger than he ever was he can just pinch him and he's dead." Krillin and Gohan began to laugh and then sat back down.  
  
"STOP YOUR EASING BACK AND LISTEN!" the two jumped out of their seats and then got back up onto their feet.  
  
"Don't you get it, he has survived, and think why hasn't he attacked?"  
  
"Because he was going to loose."  
  
"Then he would loose, so he had to drain power Krillin, drain power, he has been doing it for four years, and now he knows he is stronger than anyone on earth, and that's why he has made his move, he's on earth right now."  
  
"What! Right now? Are you sure Dad?" Gohan and Krillin now knew what the situation might become and soon began to tremble.  
  
"Yes, but you cannot feel him can you?" Gohan and Krillin then concentrated and did not find any trace.  
  
"Nothing Goku." The two awaited the response of Goku and soon got their response.  
  
"That means he has found a way to completely cover his power level."  
  
"But how Dad?"  
  
"I don't know Gohan, some sort of technique some trick. What ever it is, it means trouble for you guys. You will have to be on your guard constantly, and you have to go to the lookout immediately." Gohan and Krillin then wondered.  
  
"Why do we have to go to the lookout?"  
  
"For Piccolo, you idiots!" Gohan and Krillin then recalled their namek friend and soon remembered the others.  
  
"Oh, yeah I guess with talking with you I forgot about the others. It will be weird talking with them. You know Goku we haven't heard from them for over a year?"  
  
"Yeah, we haven't even heard from Bulma, that's weird, they usually call us too."  
  
"Well I guess you guys will be talking now, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh right." Krillin and Gohan then put on their uniforms and soon were ready to depart.  
  
"Well I'm off dad thanks for the warning."  
  
"Okay Gohan see you there." Just then Gohan and Krillin stopped in their tracks and went back to talk with Goku.  
  
"See us there? You're going to be there? Are you?" Gohan began to get excited, so did Krillin.  
  
"Yes I am going to be with you until Gurjal is dead." Shadow then hit Goku on the back and shaking his head.  
  
"I mean until the task is done." Shadow then lowered his head disappointed that Goku did not tell the extent, or limitations of his visit.  
  
"You sure? Great!" The two began to celebrate until Goku interrupted them with shouting.  
  
"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! (The two stopped celebrating) NOW GO TO THE LOOKOUT!" Goku screamed and soon the two were on their way to meet up with Goku and Piccolo.  
  
(Gurjal's location)  
  
"The earth will wither and die at my hands, I shall strike down upon this planet, and be sure that all those whom humiliated me shall pay to the fullest." Gurjal continued to walk on the countryside, and soon it became apparent he was walking towards the mountain ranges. The cold and bleakness of the formation, was just like the heart that he had, if he had a heart. It now was apparent his destination and first target was Tien.  
  
"Human, may you tremble of my coming. I shall saver the moment when you are at my mercy and when you beg I shall kill you anyway. Ah the sweet feeling of revenge, I shall make the moment last."  
  
He had no idea that he was a target, but he continued to train and work with his good friend Chozaou. I did not matter to Gurjal whom was with him, he was sure to kill Tien himself, and if he still were bloodthirsty he would be sure to take out all whom accompanied him.  
  
(On the way to the lookout)  
  
"I can't believe Dad is coming back."  
  
"Yeah Gohan, I can't believe it either, and we're going to see him like in five minutes!"  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it!"  
  
(At Other World)  
  
"Well Goku good luck to you, and remember if things get too intense we're going to pull you out of there." Goku then turned back around and looked at Shadow.  
  
"Yeah, thank you Shadow, you have been quite a friend." Goku then went into the Earth's check in station and soon was on his way back to his planet earth.  
  
Then Shadow, King Kai and Pikkon saw him disappear into the realm of the living for his last mission of peace and life.  
  
"Good luck Goku." Shadow then put his hand on King Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry King Kai, he's a miracle worker."  
  
"I know." King Kai let out a sigh of concern as now Goku was headed for earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will become of the mountainside as Gurjal now hunts down the remaining members of those who defeated him? What will become of the earth? Look around for the next chapter. Thank you for reading please review.  
  
Next Chapter: The Casualties begin 


	3. The Casualties Begin

Hell has Returned  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well I'm back with what I believe is the best of the three. (Prequel completed, to be posted as soon as this is complete.) As you know this is my second story, and yes this is the sequel to my first story, The Showdown in the Heavens, if you are reading this one first you may be a little lost but I will try to recap the first story for those whom do not wish to read the first. This is the most action filled and tragic/dramatic of the three. And for those whom love main characters be warned, MANY WILL DIE!  
  
R: For language, graphic descriptions and violence. Some chapters may be down graded to PG-13.  
  
So without any further interruption I give you a new chapter of Hell has Returned.  
  
*Check out my new fic, "Tears of a Prince" a drama, tragedy story about the Briefs family.  
  
*Thank you for the reviews of the last story and hopefully this one, and please don't be lazy and not review, they really mean a lot. Thank you.  
  
*Goku now begins to depart for his mission on earth, while Gurjal has now begun to hunt down those who brought shame to him. Now he goes after Tien!  
  
*Sorry it took so long, I was studying for midterms, all this week and I was busy with other things, and not to forget about writing four other stories. This chapter is kind of short; I really didn't want it to go further than it did, I wanted the suspense to continue, sorry if the shortness is disappointing.  
  
Chapter Three: The Casualties begin  
  
The men at other world saw him vanish as soon those on earth saw him appear.  
  
Piccolo and Dende were going about their business at the lookout as they began to feel a familiar power level. Mr. Popo then felt it as well the three looked at one another and soon went to discover what it could be.  
  
"Piccolo, do you feel that?"  
  
"Yes Dende, it seems very familiar. It feels like something I haven't felt in a while. It feels like, no it can't be."  
  
"Maybe it is!" They continued to run to the front of the lookout and soon came upon the feet of an old friend.  
  
"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"  
  
The two began to blink and soon it became apparent that Goku has returned. With that they approached him as quickly as possible and soon they were face to face with the one that they thought they had lost.  
  
"Goku it's good to see you old friend." Piccolo embraced his long time friend and soon the two meet up with the arriving others.  
  
"Hey Gohan, can you feel that power level? You know who that is?" Krillin now had a grin on his face and soon  
  
"Krillin hurry, now come on." Gohan was like a child again, awaiting some present, or something like it.  
  
"Good to see you Goku, I had a feeling we would see you." Dende then shook Goku's hand and soon felt Krillin and Gohan arrive. They rushed over back to the front of the lookout and say a very excited Gohan.  
  
"Dad? Dad I can't believe its you!" Gohan rushed and soon embraced his father, and it brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"Hey son how you holding up?" Gohan wiped his tears and looked at his father.  
  
"Good considering what we're facing." Piccolo and Dende looked at one another somewhat confused; slowly they walked towards the two.  
  
"What do you mean, what are we up against?" Piccolo began to embrace for one of his worst fears.  
  
"Piccolo, Gurjal has returned, and he is on earth right now." Goku kept his face of seriousness.  
  
"Gurjal? Is that the threat I have felt for years? I had thought it was Cell, yet when he was killed this power level still plagued my mind! Goku how did he acquire so much power?" Goku sighed and walked over to his friend of many years.  
  
"He has been using his draining technique to feed off of the moon's life and mineral, he never was defeated Piccolo." Piccolo's eyes widened and he soon sat on the steps to the time chamber.  
  
"What does he want?" Piccolo asked that already known answer, but he just wanted certainty.  
  
"What does every defeated warrior want? Revenge that's what, King Kai and Shadow told me what his plans were, and quite frankly I'm nervous." So what Goku told Gohan, he told Piccolo, Gurjal's power level, what his intensions were, and what he could do if not stopped. And this frightened Piccolo, and it still gave chills to Gohan and Krillin as well.  
  
Piccolo soon took it all in and walked back to the gang; he looked into their eyes now with determination and pride.  
  
"Okay Goku, I suppose there is no escaping from this, do any of the others know about this?" Goku began to think and now felt a sick pain in his stomach.  
  
"Oh crap I forgot all about them! Gurjal could be anywhere! He could be killing them, damn it we have to warn the others!" Goku began to run off and soon disappeared, the remaining at the lookout try to find Goku, and as soon as they found his location they flew there as quick as possible.  
  
It seemed Goku led them to Capsule Corp. home of both Vegeta, and for some reason Yamcha still lived there.  
  
"Vegeta! Yamcha!" Goku yelled as loud as he could, until guards along with Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Oh man Goku, can you scream any louder?" Bulma approached with now crying Trunks.  
  
"Bulma, have you seen Vegeta?" Bulma began to think.  
  
"Oh yeah, as usual he's in the gravity room training."  
  
"What about Yamcha, have you seen him too?" Bulma now became a bit frustrated.  
  
"Hey Goku am I their secretaries that I know where they are, all I know is that my husband is in the gravity room! That Yamcha is probably in the city hitting on women."  
  
Goku was a bit shocked at the amount of stress Bulma was carrying.  
  
"Man Bulma, just wanted to know, relax take a vacation, you need one."  
  
"Vacation, oh that sure sounds nice." Bulma soon went back inside just as the rest of the gang arrived.  
  
"Hey Goku where are they?"  
  
"Well Vegeta is inside, but Yamcha is in the city, but if Gurjal was here I think he'd make his presence known."  
  
"Yeah Goku, I agree, I think I'll go in and get Vegeta."  
  
"Okay Piccolo, hurry right back, just tell him, if he wants to come with us then that's a big bonus." Goku began to search of Yamcha's power level and soon locked it in the heart of West City.  
  
(Inside Capsule Corp.)  
  
All looked with fear at Piccolo, this just pissed him off until he finally made it to the gravity room.  
  
"Vegeta? Hey Vegeta." The computer turned off as the door began to open up.  
  
"What, what is it? Oh the namek, what business do you have here?"  
  
"The gang is just here to make sure Gurjal doesn't get you." Vegeta stopped Piccolo at the word Gurjal.  
  
"Gurjal? But Karkorot killed him, on the moon!"  
  
"Look Vegeta, it's a long story if you want to hear it, come with me." Vegeta sighed and opened the door completely.  
  
"Okay, just let me get my things." Vegeta soon emerged with his armor, and soon the two meet with the others.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Vegeta gasped at the sight of Goku, without knowing anything about his return.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Vegeta, Goku is here until we win this thing." Vegeta's mouth still opened wide, but soon came to grips with it.  
  
"Gohan is getting Yamcha, he should be here soon." Gohan soon arrived with Yamcha.  
  
"I still don't know why you didn't let me stay to get her number?"  
  
"That doesn't matter Yamcha." Yamcha then saw Goku.  
  
"Goku?" Piccolo then got angry.  
  
"Not this crap again! Okay Goku is here to stop Gurjal now lets find, wait who's left?" Soon it dawned on all that Tien was alone.  
  
"Oh god it's Tien!" soon they all rushed there to his location.  
  
(Meanwhile at Gurjal's location)  
  
"Well if it isn't the human that was apart of my humiliation." Tien and Chaozu continued their barrage of fire, yet it had no affect to him at all.  
  
"Oh damn it, we can't stop his Tien."  
  
"I know Chaozu, I know." Tien and Chaozu soon came to grips that this was their end, and there was nothing to be done.  
  
"Just give up."  
  
"Never!" Chaozu charged Gurjal just to be blasted into bits in front of Tien's eyes.  
  
"No, Chaozu, Chaozu! You bastard, you'll pay for that, you good for nothing piece of shift!" Tien charged Gurjal at full power, and as soon as he charged his neck was in the hands of Gurjal.  
  
"One down, five to go." Tien's eyes widened as he heard those words, and with one snap of the neck, Tien was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hope this chapter was to your liking the next one will be longer; it's the first fight! So look around for updates.  
  
Next Chapter: The will of Gohan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hope this chapter was to your liking the next one will be longer; it's the first fight! So look around for updates. 


	4. The Will of Gohan

Hell has Returned  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well I'm back with what I believe is the best of the three. (Prequel completed, to be posted as soon as this is complete.) As you know this is my second story, and yes this is the sequel to my first story, The Showdown in the Heavens, if you are reading this one first you may be a little lost but I will try to recap the first story for those whom do not wish to read the first. This is the most action filled and tragic/dramatic of the three. And for those whom love main characters be warned, MANY WILL DIE!  
  
R: For language, graphic descriptions and violence. Some chapters may be down graded to PG-13.  
  
So without any further interruption I give you a new chapter of Hell has Returned.  
  
Thank you for the reviews of the last story and hopefully this one, and please don't be lazy and not review, they really mean a lot. Thank you.  
  
I am truly sorry for the five month absence of my stories, so much crap has been going on its just insane, I actually somewhat forgot the main plots of some stories but soon I'm sure they'll come back to me, check out my bio for the apology.  
  
The Z-Fighters have regrouped with the unexpected addition of Goku. All accounted for except for Tien to which Gurjal has already put his life to an end.  
  
Chapter Four: The will of Gohan  
  
Gurjal soon let go of Tien's limp neck and dropped him onto the mountain snow.  
  
"The World lives, the worlds breaths with the life these creatures thrive on. But soon the dark bloody hands of death will overcome all and soon turn this entire goddamn world into a feasting hell like no living creature has ever seen. And the hell for those who smut my ruins on the moon will be ten times as bad, those assholes will pay dearly for what they have done to me. They will witness no mercy, no pity, not one will live to see another day the last thing that they will see will be their limbs in my hands as the rest of their bodies lay on the ground." Gurjal soon lifted from the air and took off in to the distance.  
  
Gohan and the rest soon locked on the location of Tien's last power level signal. The gang dreaded the thought of loosing a fighter, and more than that a friend.  
  
"Oh god I really am not liking this, I'm not feeling anything that resembles Tien's power level, I don't even sense a power level in this direction. It as if he's been wiped off the face of the earth." Yamcha's words angered Gohan further he then turned to Yamcha in a rage as if he were Gurjal him self, all halted as Gohan approached Yamcha.  
  
"NO, don't even think that way about another one of us, we never give up on one another." Gohan then powered back up and continued to the location. The gang continued their fast pace race to Tien's location.  
  
"Hey Goku why don't you just instant transmission to get to Tien?" Yamcha looked at Goku, and then he stopped.  
  
"Hey I never thought of doing that, I guess with all the tension and yelling I just forgot. I'll do that now, see you there." Goku then disappeared into the wind, soon his faded image was soon far into the distance as the gang continued to speed towards Tien.  
  
Soon Goku appeared to the point where Tien was felt last. He looked towards his left, then his right, all he saw were the white-mountain tops looming over the low clouds from above. He then began to lower his altitude and finally hit the mountainside. He began to walk in the snow looking for what the one thing they dredged, the dead limp body of Tien.  
  
Goku was not successful the first couple of minutes until he began to see red drops and spots of blood staining the pure white snow. He began to follow the trail of the spots and finally he was lead to the pieces remaining that was Tien. His eyes began to water, his good friend of so many years now laying in the snow. He soon could not bare the weight to his knees and finally dropped onto the cold surface of the snow. He crawled onto the limp cold body of his good friend and look down upon it. Frozen blood was on his face, his cheeks bruised heavily and soon he began to grip his friend hard and soon let out a cry and took his anger onto the mountain floor hitting it with a deep rage he has not felt in such a long time.  
  
Tien's body lay in two main pieces, the main large portion his main body and torso. The other part lay in the snow in a frozen pool of blood, it being his legs. Bones visible and blood still trickling out. Goku wept at the sit of this  
  
He then began to pull himself together as he began to feel the other close in the area. He then got on up from his knees and said a final farewell to his friend.  
  
"Farewell Tien, may the fortunes of the next life be much greater to you." He then nodded his head and stood tall as the others landed.  
  
Gohan was the first to land soon running towards his father soon to scream in rage as he soon came into view of the remains of Tien.  
  
"Goddamn it, god, no Gurjal you son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you, you bastard." Screams of rage soon turned to screams of sorrow as all came to grips of the lost they had just endured.  
  
All reacted similar yet had a different outcome of it. Many now determined to slay the individual of Gurjal responsible of the carnage before them.  
  
"I want him dead Dad. I want his blood on my hands along with his head." Gohan stated this with out any remorse for Gurjal, he was going to show him no mercy what so ever. Goku never saw this side of his son, he was like a blood thirsty lion awaiting a meal as if he has had one in a long time.  
  
"We'll get him son, that I can promise you. But to return the carnage that he has done here is just wrong we would become him. A merciless killer, just out for blood." Gohan then lowered his head in a bit of shame.  
  
"Well I'm already a merciless killer, so I will go after him, I will hunt him down until I have no more thirst to do so, and I find that to be impossible. It is our nature Kakorot, it is apart of your son as well, let us just go by our nature and do what our race did, hunt. We wiped out his people, let's finish the job with this lingering asshole." Vegeta then ended his speech and returned to the back of the group with his usual crossing of the arms.  
  
"Vegeta I just don't find that to be the way to solve any of thing, attacking in a blinding emotion of rage will just weaken you."  
  
"Then how the hell do we all become super saiyans genious?" all stopped and somewhat wondered, Vegeta was in a way right. But none had the guts to also stand up to Goku's voice.  
  
"We are not going after him now, we're not even ready, lets just all go up to the lookout. Piccolo do you think.." Just then Gohan took off towards the west in speeds unlike no other.  
  
"Goddamn it Gohan no!" All looked at the blinding light created by Gohan's blast off.  
  
"He's going after him Karkorot, and there is nothing you can do about it. Try and stop him he'll probably put you down in the process, remember he still has that power you and I don't possess."  
  
"No I will not allow my son to face him alone. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going after him."  
  
"After who Goku, Gohan or Gurjal?"  
  
"If Gohan gets to Gurjal before I get to my son, I guess I have no choice but to confront him as well." Goku then powered up and blasted off. Vegeta then lifted from the ground with a smirk.  
  
"Well the nature of the saiyan never fails. Well are the rest of you pansies coming along, or are you just going to be spectators?" After that little comment they all powered up and blasted off into the west.  
  
The entire gang was now approaching Gurjal, and he soon had his own grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, that's it, come to me you pieces of shit. You will all be in as many pieces as your weak friend." He then took cover in the mountain shades.  
  
Gohan soon arrived and still was at his incredible speed but as soon as he past by Gurjal, Gurjal leaped from the shadows and tackled Gohan's small body into the mountain face.  
  
He swung his fists into Gohan's gut, then another to his face as he continued to pound on the small super saiyan. But as soon as he was beaten the living hell out of him Goku took Gurjal by the neck and threw him onto the base of the mountain to where he followed.  
  
He then turned so his legs were as torpedoes headed towards Gurjal still recovering from the attack from behind. Goku's impact shook the ground as if a giant had just fallen from the sky. And soon the sound of constant barrages of hits was present but soon Goku's offensive turned into a defensive as Gurjal got onto his feet and tossed him aside.  
  
"Saiyan, I have waited many years for this pleasure to put an end to your life."  
  
"He's already dead you dumbass." And with that remark Vegeta pounded Gurjal's face forcing him to release Goku from his grip. Vegeta soon went behind Gurjal kicking his spine and hurtling him back towards an awaiting Gohan.  
  
"Thanks for the assist Vegeta." Gohan powered up and kneed Gurjal's face into the snowy surface of the mountain.  
  
"This is for Tien!" with that said Gohan began taking Gurjal's face and thrusting it onto the rocky surface under the snow. Little by little spots of blood were appearing on the surrounding snow. But then finally Gurjal awakened and took Gohan's hand and twisted it, then throwing him at an approaching Vegeta.  
  
"Yamcha, Krillin you guys check on Goku, make sure he doesn't die.....again. I'm going to go help the others." Piccolo then kicked Gurjal in the face and began to attack. Soon after Vegeta and Gohan recovered and joined Piccolo, soon the three began a great offensive on him and it seemed as if they were about to achieve victory when somehow Gurjal broke free from the offensive of the three. And soon did something that was very unexpected. He soon extended all fingers placed them by his face and shouted the words,  
  
"Solar Flare!" soon the great flash of light blinded all around and soon Gurjal escaped free, from a certain defeat.  
  
Minutes later the gang finally recovered their sight and began to search for their prey.  
  
"Where the fuck did he learn that goddamn technique." Piccolo was raged with anger.  
  
"We had him, we had his blood on our hands, he was as good as dead and he took the chickens way out, what honor is there in that!" Vegeta soon took his anger on the near by cliff side.  
  
"Damn, hey Krillin, Yamcha is my dad okay?" Krillin then flew up into view.  
  
"He's pretty banged up but he'll manage."  
  
"Good, lets go up to the lookout." And with that said they all started to head up.  
  
Well this was my first chapter in a long long time. Hope it still feels like the same story, and as always please review. I will try to update when possible, again I apologize.  
  
Next Chapter: Gurjal's strategy 


	5. Strategy of Gurjal

Hell has Returned  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well I'm back with what I believe is the best of the three. (Prequel completed, to be posted as soon as this is complete.) As you know this is my second story, and yes this is the sequel to my first story, The Showdown in the Heavens, if you are reading this one first you may be a little lost but I will try to recap the first story for those whom do not wish to read the first. This is the most action filled and tragic/dramatic of the three. And for those whom love main characters be warned, MANY WILL DIE!  
  
R: For language, graphic descriptions and violence. Some chapters may be down graded to PG-13.  
  
So without any further interruption I give you a new chapter of Hell has Returned.  
  
Thank you for the reviews of the last story and hopefully this one, and please don't be lazy and not review, they really mean a lot. Thank you.  
  
I am truly sorry for the five month absence of my stories, so much crap has been going on its just insane, I actually somewhat forgot the main plots of some stories but soon I'm sure they'll come back to me, check out my bio for the apology.  
  
The Z-Fighters have finally viewed the horror of Tien's remains and soon attack with full force. On the brink of defeat Gurjal used the solar flare technique to escape certain death. Now the gang is going up to the Lookout to rethink plans.  
  
Chapter Five: Strategy of Gurjal  
  
The gang flew higher into the clouds, as soon the long column was visible climbing up into the heavens. Soon the first tower became visible, Koren's tower, and considering Goku's condition they decided to make a quick pit stop.  
  
"Hey Koren you up here! Hey where are you damn it?" Krillin screamed.  
  
The Gang began to search the entire complex with no sign of Koren at the moment they were about to depart Yajarobi appeared from a dark corner.  
  
"Hey you guys are alive, woo what a relief." He then hopped out of the corner and approached the gang.  
  
"Hey Yajarobi, where's Koren?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He went up to the lookout with Dende and Mr.Popo." He then crossed his arms and leaned on a column.  
  
"Then why didn't you go with him?" Krillin said looking for one of Yajarobi's excuses.  
  
"Well during such turbulent times I thought it was best to stay behing!" Yajorobi stated with pride.  
  
"mm hmm, that's all? I thought you were gonna say a little more." Krillin said with a little grin on his face.  
  
"Well if you would let me finish I stayed behind to um, uh guard the tower yeah." He then lifted his head in pride.  
  
"Okay well see you later Yajarobi, oh yeah do you have any sensu beans? Goku is pretty banged up."  
  
"Goku? Did you say Goku? Man you guys must have had some sort of concussion or something, Goku is dead." Just then Piccolo and Vegeta emerged from behind with Goku in their arms.  
  
"Whoa, what the hell is that you guys, it's a goddamn ghost!" He then leapt back nearly falling off the railing, then Krillin pulled him back in.  
  
Krillin let out an annoyed sigh and continued, "Look Yajarobi, Goku is back because of the whole goddamn Gurjal thing, we need sensu beans and we need them quick. We don't know where he is right now or what he's planning, we've already lost Tien, all we know is that we need everyone of us operational, now are you going to give us the goddamn beans or not." At this point Krillin was pissed, and ready to blow.  
  
"Oh man I was going to give them to you, you didn't have to get all pissy."  
  
Krillin then shook his head, looked at Gohan and back to Yajarobi, "Oh man, I'm sorry Yajarobi, all this tension. Tien being dead and all, just really (sigh) sorry." Krillin then took the beans and the gang soon proceeded to the Lookout.  
  
(At Gurjal's location)  
  
He was in a rage his wounds were still bloody and fresh. He looked down upon his hands and viewed the cuts and scraps on them.  
  
"GODDAMN IT! What went wrong, I was so ready for them all and it was put to waste. A perfect chance to end all their lives and I failed. What did I do wrong, what steps did I not take? Am I not strong enough? No I am as strong as ever, stronger than any of those assholes! Not possible, just calm down. They all came at me did they not, then just take their ability of attacking in groups. Hunt every single one down. Chip away their little group until there is just one left. But I'm sure they'll be expecting some sort of single person attack, they'll probably try and stay together. I suppose ill just have to lure them in somehow. Find their weak spots study their flaws from a distance. Find a way to bring them to me. Yes that is the way to do it. Mighty you all may be together but once I begin to rip you all apart from one another you will be weak and fragile. Then finally I will have the honor that was taken from me. Next time I will be sure not to hold back so over half of my power."  
  
(Back at the look out)  
  
The gang soon made it to the top of the column, the Lookout where Dende and Koren were awaiting the gang's arrival.  
  
"Well its about time you guys made it up here, I was wondering when the hell you were gonna leave Yajarobi back there." Koren yelled at the incoming crew.  
  
"Sorry but we had to wait for Yajarobi to actually find the beans, and I think we have a big crisis in our hands." Gohan stated to Dende and Koren.  
  
"Crisis? He ran away, you guys were kicking his ass! He didn't stand a chance he flew away scared!" Piccolo and Gohan then looked at Yamcha in the way they always did when he made stupid simple comments.  
  
"I don't think he was even trying at all. I think he was testing us, seeing what we have learned since our last fight. I just know when he hit me he was defiantly holding back a hell of a lot of power." Goku said as he got up from the ground.  
  
"What would you know about it Kakorot you were knocked out for most of the fight. It was myself the namek and your son who did all the fighting."  
  
"I know that Vegeta but when he hit all those times they felt some what weak, but then the last hit he gave me, for a brief moment I could feel his true power, and it beyond any of our own." This enraged Vegeta, for him this was a statement of 'you're wrong I'm right' which he hated.  
  
"You're talking bullshit now, your words sicken me!" He then left into a dark corner in the lookout.  
  
"I know what you mean Goku. His attacks that he made on us seemed held back." Piccolo then sat down on the stair and took a deep breath.  
  
"Who knows where that madman went, he could be doing something right now for all we know!" Gohan began go panic and started pacing back and forth across the lookout. This began to irritate Vegeta, and soon he was forced to walk over and smack Gohan across the head.  
  
"Would you quit pacing like that you're irritating the hell out of all of us!" Gohan then felt like giving Vegeta a right to the chin but soon walked back to the others.  
  
"Don't worry about him Gohan, I think he's just naturally an asshole. Besides, I'm worried too, I feel like just going down there and warning 18. But he could pick me off."  
  
"I know what you mean Krillin, I think it is best we all stay together, if not with at least one other person." Goku then began to think of pairs to put people in.  
  
"I think all of us is just a bit much, I'll go with the pairs." Yamcha yelled out.  
  
"Okay then it's agreed we'll split into three pairs. Gohan and I will be one, Piccolo you and Krillin are another and I guess that leaves Yamcha and Vegeta." Vegeta then sprung out of the corner in protest.  
  
"Oh come on out of all of you weaklings I get the human! This is bullshit, now I have to baby sit for this little weakling." Vegeta then crossed his arms and stood next to Yamcha.  
  
"He this ain't a picnic for me either pal, if you've forgotten I hate your guts due to numerous things." Vegeta then smirked and walked a little closer.  
  
"Oh do you mean Bulma? How she left you for me? Huh I don't blame her for leaving you period, if I were her I would have left you for anyone, even an ugly donkey." Yamcha then screamed and went to punch Vegeta only to have his fist stopped by Vegeta's arm slapping it away and soon laying his own hit to Yamcha's gut.  
  
"Come down you two over there, you're a pair so deal with it!"  
  
"I think its best we go home and warn our family, Gohan let's go." Goku then stretched and awaited Gohan.  
  
"I wonder how mom is going to react when she sees you?" Gohan pondered.  
  
"Yea it should be funny, she'll probably faint as usual or something."  
  
"Yea I think its best we go home to our families, I really got to warn 18." Goku then looked at Krillin.  
  
"Hey Krillin when you say 18 do you mean android 18 such as the 18 from Cell?"  
  
"Um, yeah why?" Goku then fell to the ground and the others just shrugged it off then all began to depart in their pairs.  
  
(Gurjal's area)  
  
"They're on the move, time to go and track them down, and study them." He then took off towards the direction where he was feeling their power levels.  
  
"Soon they will lead me to their soul weaknesses, and soon I will know the perfect way to break them apart and then kill them one by one." Little by little he got closer and closer until he found the place where the two lead him, Capsule Corp. Hope this chapter was to your liking, there is still much on the way, also don't be lazy please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter, thank you.  
  
Next Chapter: Locking on Targets 


End file.
